In order to perform media processing such as compression and expansion of digitized video data or audio data, dedicated hardware and a high-performance DSP (Digital Signal Processor) are used.
In recent years, the media processing has been more complicated, and an image size and the number of audio channels, for example, have been increasing. Accordingly, an operation amount required for the media processing has been increasing steadily. Therefore, a processing efficiency needs to be enhanced.
A non-patent literature 1, for example, discloses a high-performance multithreaded processor in which the operation efficiency has been greatly enhanced by simultaneously executing a plurality of programs. The performance of the media processing can be enhanced by using the multithreaded processor.